The date
by DUUUUURP
Summary: She goes on a date. He gets jealous. Character death. YinxYang. Read and review, please! :3
1. Chapter 1

W00t

**W00t!**

**Another YinxYang fic! I sure do love pairing these two together. –devious smirk-**

**Well, lets get started.**

"YIN! GET OUT OF THE FREAKING BATHROOM ALREADY! I GOTTA PEE!!" Standing in front of a door that had a sign on it reading '**toilet**' was a blue rabbit around the age of sixteen. He had large purple eyes and was wearing a white karate uniform. He had been standing in front of the bathroom for over an hour now, waiting for his sister to exit. Every second he wasn't using in the bathroom was making him madder and madder. He was well known for his impulsive anger issues.

Inside the bathroom a female pink rabbit who looked almost identical to the blue one was standing in front of the mirror, applying make up. "In a minute, Yang!" She yelled back at her slightly older brother, Yang. She finished up applying her mascara and started putting things away when she was startled by the door being busted down. She turned around to see Yang standing on the now grounded door, looking very mad. He ran over to Yin and pushed her out of the door way. He then somehow fixed the door in record timing and ran over to the toilet.

Yin stood outside the door way with a blank look on her face. She turned to the bathroom with a questioning look, and then rolled her eyes after hearing a very relieved sigh escape from her brother. She then smirked and walked over to her room. She was very happy today, because today she was going to go on her first _real_ date with a boy who _really_ liked her. His name was Mike and he was a grey bunny who was one year older then her and had an awesome accent in his voice. She had just met him in the mall the other day after bumping into him and accidentally spilling her slurpie on him. Surprisingly he wasn't all that mad, and as she helped him clean up, he asked her on a lunch date! How awesome and lucky was that? She squealed at the very thought as she rummaged through her clothes, looking for something good to wear.

As she was digging through her dresser, she hadn't noticed Yang walk in and stand right behind her. He stayed really quiet, waiting for her to turn around. And when she did…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"

"HAHA! I got you! You should of seen the look on your- HEY! Are you going somewhere, Yin?" He looked her up and down, noticing she was wearing a lot of make up and jewelry.

Yin sighed, and put aside yelling at him for startling her like that. "As a matter of fact, I'm going on a date. With a _boy_. Who _likes_ me." She then pushed him aside and walked over to a mirror, putting one outfit after another in front of her to see what it would look like. Yang watched her do this with a concerned look on his face. He didn't realize how worried he looked until Yin turned around and stared at him. "Yang…are you ok? You look worried?"

Yang shook his head and snapped out of it. He then acted as if nothing happened. "What? What are you talking about? I'm not worried or concerned. And I'm definitely **NOT** jealous." His purple eyes shifted back and forth suspiciously.

Yin blinked. "What was that last part?"

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing. It was nothing!" Yang gulped and folded his arms across his chest. While he acted all cool on the outside, he was panicking on the inside. _I can't believe I said that! ARGH! I'm so stupid! I can't let Yin know how I feel! She'll find it creepy and never talk or look at me again! I better change the subject fast…Oh shit, she's looking at me like I'm weird.. I better stop thinking and start talking.._

"So who is he?" Yang suddenly blurted out. Which caught Yin off guard for a moment, but she quickly smiled and got all dreamy eyed.

"His name is Mike. And he's a total hotty from Australia. He has an accent!" Yin began to drool, but quickly stopped herself so she wouldn't mess up her make up. Yang on the other hand wanted to gag. What did boys with accents have what he didn't have? Oh right…an accent. He sighed out loud.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I have to pick an outfit and fast! Yang, what do you think?" She pulled up two outfits. One consisted of a red top with a black butterfly on it, black shorts with white stripes going up the sides and black buckle shoes with knee high red socks. The other consisted of a white shirt with a light purple over jacket, a light purple skirt that went down to the knees and white ankle boots. Yang pondered for a bit, his eyes switching from one outfit to the other over and over again. _Either one would make her hot_. He thought.

"Yang, hurry up! Which one should I wear?" She bounced up and down impatiently.

"Uhh…That one! No wait. That one! No wait…Go with the butterfly one!" Yang pointed at the outfit in her right hand.

Yin squealed and jumped high in the air, keeping the red shirt outfit and dropping the purple jacket one. "Thanks Yang! I was going to go with this one anyway." She smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully as she walked behind a changing screen. Yang twitched his left eye and folded his arms again.

"Stupid girls and always being obsessed with their stupid appearance." With a loud 'humph' he plopped himself up on his bed and pulled out a hand held video game. From there, the mindless video game playing and ignoring everyone else around him began.

Yin came out from behind the screen wearing the outfit her brother and her picked out. If Yang wasn't too busy playing his game boy, he would have drooled over the fact at how pretty Yin looked. The outfit hugged her curves perfectly and it also made her look older and more mature (even though she was pretty mature without it). "Yang, I'm leaving now. Tell Master Yo where I went and that I'll be back around…seven PM." Yin walked past her brother and out the door without him even noticing.

About five minutes later Yin's words finally processed through Yang's empty head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He finally replied to no one. He then continued with his game for about two more hours and was about to beat it when Master Yo interrupted him, causing his last life to go by.

"Yang, where's your sister? I haven't seen her for two hours!" The over aged panda eyed the blue rabbit quizzically. Yang looked up at him then looked all around. It took him a few seconds but then he remembered she was on a date.

"Oh, yeah. She's on a _date_." Yang spit out the word date with a lot of hate in it. His jealousy was really showing. Yo gasped suddenly.

"She's on a date?!" He then began to laugh hysterically. "With who? The chicken?? Man she must really have been desperate to have a date!" He continued laughing and holding his sides. Yang growled silently at his master mocking Yin.

"No, she's on a date with some Australian dude." He said loudly so that his words would over power Yo's loud laugh.

Yo heard this and stopped laughing. "Really? Wow. I guess I can stop teasing her now."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm bored so I'm going to the mall. Can I have some spending cash??" Yang looked up at Yo with sparkling and wanting eyes, trying to pull the 'your so cute! You can have anything you want' trick. Lucky for him, it worked. Yo handed him twenty dollars to spend at the mall.

"Don't spend it all at once now." With that, he pulled out a pretzel and walked away.

In what must have been world record timing, Yang changed out of his karate uniform and into a comfortable orange shirt with a sword on it, some blue shorts and white sneakers. Then he darted out of the dojo and ran to the town's mall. He looked around, not knowing where to go first. _Hmm, the comic book store has the new issue of Hit Them! But the video game store has that new popular game with the blue rat that can run at sonic speed…what to go for first…_Yang stood at the malls entrance/exit with a finger on his bottom lip. Then suddenly he heard a giggle that sounded really familiar to him. He looked around until he saw a certain pink bunny sitting at a table with a grey bunny.

"YIN! Oh, shit! If she sees me she'll think I'm spying!" Yang gasped and hid behind something really big. Then he smirked. "Which...isn't a bad idea. Lets see how _great_ this '_Mike_' really is." He chuckled evilly but stopped when he noticed that the big thing he was hiding behind happened to be a really fat bird sitting on a bench. He gagged then went to hide behind a fake mall tree.

Ok, There's chapter one. Enjoy xD


	2. Chapter 2

W00t

**W00t!**

**Here's chapter two!**

Yin sat at the table slurping up what was left of her drink, while listening to Mike tell her a joke.

"An then ah said, that's the point! It keeps comin back!!" He then started laughing at his joke. Yin on the other hand didn't get it, but she laughed anyway. Suddenly Mike tilted his head as he continued laughing. He started staring at some other girls butt as she walked by. Yin saw this but pretended she didn't. The whole time she had been with him, he had kept staring at other girls. He was really nice to her, but she didn't like how he would keep ignoring her for other prettier girls. So Yin cleared her throat loudly.

"Hey, we should go to the arcade and try and make some high scores." Yin said cheerfully, trying to forget the fact that he was staring at that girls round butt. It was times like these she really wished she was curvier like those other girls. Then maybe she would get more attention from her date.

Mike stopped laughing and stared at Yin strangely. "Yew want to do what? Yin, arcades are fer lil kids. Besides, don't yah like mah jokes?" He asked her with a bit of sadness added to the tone.

"Oh, yes! Of course I like your jokes! It's just…we haven't done anything but eat and tell jokes ever since the date started! I just thought…you know, maybe we could do something else?" She asked gingerly, as she twirled the straw in her cup. Mike frowned and stood up.

"Excuse me fer a second, Yin. Ah gotta use the lil bunny's room." He then turned and left Yin by herself at the table. Yin shrunk into her chair with a sad look on her face. _Aw, I screwed it up already…_She sighed out loud. Then nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Mike had already come back. "That was fast." She said, in an almost questioning tone.

"Yea, the restrooms all filled up. Besides, ah don't wanna keep a beauty such as yerself waiting." He smiled at Yin, almost causing her to melt into her seat. He was so dreamy…

Meanwhile, a few tables down, Yang was sitting in a chair with a newspaper in front of his face. His large ears were listening to everything that was going on, and even though he had only been listening for a few minutes, he already didn't like Mike. But it was only because he was seriously jealous now. Not only was the guy hot, he had an awesome accent! Just like Yin had said! _Damn, why can't I have an accent…_

Yang peeked over the paper to see what the two were up to. He gasped silently when he noticed they were leaving to go somewhere else. He needed a disguise if he was going to be able to spy on his sister and not get caught. He looked around, seeking out a poor unsuspecting person to steal their clothes from. Then he saw someone wearing a red hat and sunglasses. _Bingo_. And in one swift movement, he jumped out of his seat, stole the hat and glasses, and ran after Yin and Mike.

He followed them everywhere, pretending to be a lost person whenever Yin looked over her shoulder. Yin and Mike walked into the malls theater and into the room where they were airing 'a tragic love story: About love!' Yang stood at the doorway. He wanted to go in there and spy some more, but he could never sit through such a chick flick without puking. But….he had to do it! It was for Yin! Well…actually he was doing it for his own sake but he needed an excuse to go in there, so it's for Yin! He pushed open the door and sat three rows above the couple.

He eyed them like a hawk but gave a questioning look when he noticed he was sitting next to a hawk that was doing the same thing…Just not at Yin and Mike. Yang leaned closer when he saw some movement. It was Mike; he had placed his hand over Yin's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Yang's tongue flew out of his moth in disgust. Not only did he hate this movie, but he hated all the little fluff things Mike and Yin were doing.

Then suddenly they did something that really got to Yang. Mike faced Yin and Yin faced Mike. They were both lost in each others eyes and then it happened. Their lips touched. Yang's eyes widen and his mouth fell open. He then balled his hands into fists and ran out of the theater, losing his hat and glasses while doing so. Yin, who caught this action, shifted her eyes in that direction. But the only thing she saw was a blue blur running out of the theater.

"Must not have liked the ending…" She spoke softly, referring to the film that had just ended.

"Critics. What can yah do?" Mike said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Yang ran out of the mall and into the parking lot. He hadn't intended on running this far, but once he started he couldn't stop. He looked back at the mall with a sad look in his eyes, and then ran past the parking lot and into a far away meadow field. There, he threw himself on the grassy ground and stared up at the sky. _Stupid Yin. Stupid Mike. Stupid date. Why did she do that?? Man…this is so unfair! I should have been her first kiss! Wait… did I just say that?? Ugh, what am I doing! This is my sister! As in the girl born from the same parents as me! But…she's so pretty…and kind…and caring…and mature…and…_

Before he knew it he found himself lost in his thoughts about Yin. He was so in love with her, but he could never let her know. It would be wrong and she would hate him for it. And that was something he would never want to risk. He was happy that she even loved him as a brother! He took a breath, bringing in as much fresh air as he could, then released it in a loud and long sigh. He needed to get over this childish crush on his sister. He was sixteen, well over old enough to know that it isn't okay to love your sister in that way. But...if He knew it was wrong, then why couldn't he let her go? He asked himself this, over and over again. But he never got the answer. He stood up slowly and closed his eyes, letting the wind blow through his blue fur.

"I'd better get back to the dojo…" He said to himself, in a way of trying to cheer himself up. He then walked home, very slowly. It took him over an hour just to get home but when he did he noticed Yin sitting on the front porch slumped over with her face in her hands. Immediately he ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yin! What's wrong!?"

Yin looked up at him, her mascara running down her face. "Yang…Oh Yang!" She jumped up and hugged him tightly. This made Yang's heart start beating ten times its normal pace, but he shook it off and pulled her off.

"Yin, tell me what's wrong! Why are you crying?! Was it that jerk, Mike?? If he made you cry I'll-"Yang was cut off by Yin.

"No! Its not Mike! Its…its Master Yo! He…He's dead, Yang! Master Yo is dead!" She cried out her words, tears falling uncontrollably down her face.

Yang's heart stopped right there. His face went pale and his eyes widen. He looked passed Yin and into the open door behind her. He saw in the shadows, Master Yo's limp body on the floor. There was a dark red liquid around his body, and Yang guessed it was blood. He tried hard to fight back his tears, but he couldn't. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Y-Yin…how did it happen?"

Yin sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I-I don't know. I came back from my date to find him like this…"

The mention of date made Yang feel even worse as he remembered what happened earlier. What a day this was turning out to be. Suddenly Yin began to sob uncontrollably. Yang closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her best he could. For the next hour, the two siblings just held each other, crying on the front porch.

And there is chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

W00t

**W00t!**

**Here comes chapter three! –le gasp-**

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Yin and Yang stayed in the dojo by them selves the whole time. They didn't leave once. They didn't talk to friends or even talk to each other, though they didn't have to. All they needed to do was look at each other to figure out what the other was thinking. Master Yo dying was the hardest thing they had ever had to deal with. And his funeral was even harder. They attended his funeral but didn't stay long; it was too hard for them. Almost everyone was there, town's folk and even some of the villains. The police told Yin and Yang that Yo had choked to death on a pretzel, and that the red liquid was actually ketchup. Yin had always said that one day he was going to choke on one of those things, or at least become one. Yang had always thought it was funny when she said that, but now he regretted it.

Yin sat on her bed looking at some old photos of her, Yang and Yo when they were younger. While Yang was lying on his bed playing with some sort of string. More then once, their eyes had met with one another. But as soon as they realized they were looking at each other, they averted their gaze right away. After what seemed like forever, Yang finally sat up and broke the never ending silence.

"You know…we could go out for some smoothies…or something…?" He rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, while looking at the ground.

Yin looked up at him. Her sad and dull eyes seemed to cheer up when she heard his voice. She then softly smiled at him. "That…That sounds nice."

Yang smiled brightly and jumped off his bed. He then began to walk towards the doorway. "Well come on! I have twenty bucks we can spend!"

She smiled at him and got off her own bed. She then grabbed her purse and walked over to him; taking his hand while doing so. Yang looked down at their connected hands then looked away blushing softly. Yin caught this and blushed herself. She didn't exactly know why, but she had lately been feeling something different when she was around Yang. She always found herself happy when she saw him, and lonely when she wasn't with him. Sure, it's normal for siblings to feel like that around their siblings, but she was starting to feel something much different for him.

The two of them walked down the streets holding hands and smiling softly. Every now and then they would glance at each other and smile. People would look at them and give them concerned looks, most likely pitying them for their loss. When they reached the smoothie shop, Yang opened the door for Yin and she smiled and walked in. They both took a seat up by the counter and ordered two carrot smoothies. Yin tried to make small talk.

"So, Beat any new levels on your game boy?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Actually, game boys are so over rated. It's the game _dude_ everyone has now. And I've almost got the game beat…I just need to unlock some characters and beat a few more bosses." Yang said with much confidence. Boasting about video games was a specialty for Yang.

Yin smiled and nodded, as if agreeing with him. "That's neat." She then looked past Yang and saw that Mike was sitting a few tables away from them. She smiled brightly and jumped out of her seat. "Hold that thought Yang!" She then ran over to Mike and sat on the other seat at his table. Yang watched her go, he lifted a hand slowly as if to pull her back, but it was too late. He sighed and looked down. Once again, he had lost to the accent boy.

"Mike! Hi!" Yin said cheerfully to him.

"Eh? Yin? Oh, err, Ello." Mike stammered a bit, and his green eyes shifted back and forth as if looking for something. "Uhm, Yin. This isn't-" He was cut off by Yin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't seen you and I'm sorry I've been ignoring your phone calls its just…"

"Yin… This isn't-"

"See, my trainer, Master Yo passed away a few months ago…"

"Yin…ah am kinda here with-"

"But you don't have to worry! I promise I'll take your calls from now on and I'll-" Yin was so busy apologizing she hadn't realize the other girl that walked up to the table. She was a purple dog with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was also very curvy and tall. The girl cleared her throat loudly, causing Yin to stop talking and look up. She blinked, confused.

"Yin, this is Victoria. She's mah girlfriend and yer sort of interrupting our date." Mike said in a gentle but snotty tone.

Yin was pushed out of the chair by Victoria and then pushed away from the table. Yin stood there with a blank expression on her face. Victoria then scoffed. "Mikey, who is this terribly dressed girl? And why is she staring at us like that?"

Mike shrugged. Then Yin shook her head, trying to understand what was going on. "W-wait a minute! Mike, I thought _we_ were dating!"

Mike gagged. "Yuck! As if! Girly, ah don't know who yew think yew are but yew better get lost before ah call security!"

Yin's shoulders slumped forward. "But, but, but, but!" She stammered and moved her hands around, as if trying to find a sentence.

Victoria then placed her hands on her hips. "Look, get lost you little wanna-be! Mike would never date an ugly girl like you!" She waved her hands, shooing Yin away from them.

Yin's blue eyes began to fill with tears as she ran out of the shop, burying her face in her hands. Yang on the other hand was sitting in his seat and was absolutely livid. Now he _REALLY_ couldn't stand that Mike guy. He balled his hands into fists and walked over to the table were Mike and Victoria were eating at (why there is food at a smoothie shop, I'll never know xD). Mike looked up at Yang and gave him a questioning look.

"What do yew need, mate?"

Suddenly Yang punched him in the face. Mike was so caught off guard that he fell out of his chair completely. Victoria screamed and stood up, only to be punched back down by Yang.

"Don't you EVER talk to my sister like that again you bitch!!" he then smacked Victoria across the face and walked over to Mike who was just now wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Crikey! What the hell was that fer?!" He yelled at Yang and tried to get up, but Yang pounced on him and began pummeling him in the face.

"How DARE you treat my sister like that! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Yang's yelling got louder with every punch to Mike's face.

Yin was outside crying until she heard all the commotion inside. She turned and went back in to find people surrounding the table were she had left Mike and Victoria. She gasped and ran over to see what was going on and gasped even louder when she saw Victoria crying her eyes out and Yang on top of Mike, punching the hell out of him. Yin quickly ran over to Yang and grabbed him under the arms.

"YANG! STOPPIT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" She screamed as she pulled Yang off the badly beaten and bleeding Mike.

"NO!! Let me at him! He deserves worse for what he did!!" Yang kicked and punched the air, trying to get free from Yin's grip. Yin blinked, realizing what was going on.

"Is that why you're doing this? For me?" She released Yang and he faced her.

"Well yeah! I saw what they did to you, how they treated you! He has no right to do that, especially since he acted so nice to you on your first date!"

Yin's eyes widen and she gasped. "YANG! Were you spying on me!?"

Yang gulped and fiddled with his finger. "Not on purpose! Master Yo gave me some money to spend at the mall, and you just happened to be there with Mike…but that was in the past! What I'm saying is now! That bastard didn't even deserve to date you!!" Yang was furious. So furious that he went and attacked Mike all over again. Yin jumped on Yang and dragged him out of the shop.

Yang started kicking and screaming, trying to get a hold of Mike again. Yin finally restrained Yang on the sidewalk.

"Yang, stoppit! I'm not worth going through all this!" She said, trying to calm him down. But it only made him madder.

"Not WORTH it?? Yin! Your PLENTY worth it!" He yelled at her.

"Why do you care so much all of the sudden?!" She yelled back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" Yang screamed it in her face, but immediately shut up afterward. Oh man, did he regret that one. A deep red flushed his face and he looked away from her.

Yin shook her head. "Yang, I love you too! But still, your going through all this just-" Yang cut her off.

"YIN! I love you more then you think I do! And I know its wrong for a brother to love his sister like that, which is why I've been keeping my feelings a secret for so long-"

Yin stopped him there. "Wait, so your telling me…that your IN love with me??"

Yang blushed and nodded his head slowly. Yin stared at him, completely speechless. She released him from her restraining hold and walked away from him, holding her head. "Oh man…but that's just…so wrong…isn't it??"

Yang folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, which is why I've been keeping it a secret up until now. Yin, I love you. And I'm NOT about to sit here and watch that fucktard treat you like that and get away with it." Yang narrowed his eyes at the store, having another urge to beat up Mike.

Yin cleared her throat and sighed. "Wow…I can't believe this…"

Yang looked down sadly. "Look, if you want to hate me…go ahead."

Yin then suddenly started laughing. "Hate you? Hate you? As if! Yang, I could never hate you! I'll just have to be doing a lot of thinking. But for now, I should be thanking you."

Yang looked at her quizzically. "Say what now?"

Yin turned to face him and smiled. "You're right. That guy is a jerk, so thank you for sticking up for me. Just next time…don't go _that_ far." She giggled and hugged him lightly.

Yang smiled and hugged her back, blushing lightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm always here for you, Yin." He said to her calmly.

Yin smiled, tightening her hug slightly. Maybe what she was feeling for him was love? She didn't know yet, but she would try to figure it out.

Really bad ending, but whatever! I'm quite pleased at how this turned out!


End file.
